This invention relates to fluorophthalamic acids and to a method for the preparation thereof. The compounds are useful as chemical intermediates for the preparation of a wide variety of end products including pharmaceuticals and agricultural chemicals such as pesticides, and, in particular, as reactants in novel and advantageous methods for the synthesis of fluoroanthranilic acids, fluoroanilines, fluorobenzoic acids and other fluorinated aromatic compounds.